Regrets
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Dean hits Sam, and now he needs to make ot up to him.


**This was a suggested story to write by PriWinchester.**

**Enjoy! Plus I don't really know what I'm doing, so IDK.**

**I don't own Supernatural, but just imagine how cool it would be if you did. Like make what ever you want to happen happen, y'know... XD**

It has been an exceptionally long night. A war wolve hunt went wrong, and both brothers were annoyed to their own extent. Sam keeps saying I told you so, and I'm sorry, and y'know how Dean gets when someone keeps telling him he's wrong, or doesn't stop apologizing. It's not like Sam is doing it intentionally, but he just is. Then Dean won't start a conversation. He is pissed, Sam is pissed, hell the ware wolves are pissed. This was not the Winchester's night.

" Let's stop here," Dean said quietly as he pulled into a diner. It looks like a crap shoot from the outside, but the inside is quite nice. The booths were nice leather, but it's a little worn. The tiles on the floor are blues and grey, then the walls are a nice shade of baby blue. It looks nice.

They sat down three rows from the door. It was in habit. They always wanted to see who's coming.

They sat across from each other, but not making eye contact.

They picked up the menus and looked through. Dean smiled at the choices. Cheese burgars. Mmmm. There was so many types to choose from. It seems like they combined burgars with any and all other foods.

A waitress in a tight skirt and nice dance looking shoes walked over with a pen and pad in her hand.

" May I take your order?"

She said cheerfully. If the hunt didn't go sideways, Dean would of no doubt hit on her, but now wasn't the time.

" Uhh," Sam said, seeing if Dean wanted to go first. He just nodded at Sam, not so friendly," I'll get the chicken ceaser salad, and an ice water please."

Ugh, always healthy, can't he live a little bit huh? Dean thought to himself.

" I'll get a cheeseburger with extra onions. Add chilly, and make sure there is relish, please. I'll also like a coke, and add coffee to the order, thanks," Dean said.

" No problem, be right out," The woman said taking the menus.

" So, I thought maybe-"

" Not now Sam!" Dean growled.

" C'mon, just let me-"

" No Sam," Dean yelled, and a few people looked their way. He now hushed his voice.

" Just stop okay? I don't want to hear about it. I told you I had it, and I told you to stay put. But guess what you didn't do? You didn't stay put, and now people are hurt,"

The waitress put their drinks down, and Sam didn't say his usual thank you.

" Look, I know-"

" Do you? Do you really? Because if you did, you would've just stayed put like I told you to,"

" There's no I in team Dean,"

" Yeah, well there's no us either. We had a plan, and when we make plans, the only way for them to work is if you follow them."

" I'm sorry."

" Don't, I don't want to hear it," Dean put a hand up as if to shush Sam.

He could help but a annoyed face and an eye roll.

After that, they sat in silence. Somehow that made it worse. Dean had time to think, and by the time they were done, they were crabbier than when they first walked in. The food wasn't even that good either. Just one more thing to make the day crappier.

" You all set?" The girl said starting to take Dean's drink.

" No! Just leave the stuff alone!"

The woman gasped and stormed away.

" Great, just great!" Dean got up and started towards the door. Sam followed, but left enough money on the table to pay for the meal. No change was fine at this point.

Dean was already halfway to the car when Sam walked out of the diner and spoke up.

" Dean, don't you think you were a little harsh back there?"

That's all Dean could take. Sam constantly telling him what he does and doesn't do right. No because Sam is really Mr. Perfect. But he just snapped.

He stormed over to Sam, and forcefully slapped him on the face. It wasn't like a little love tap, it nearly sprawled Sam to the ground. He bent in half and cupped his cheek. Hurt was written all over his face.

Dean suddenly felt the impact of what he just did. He _hit _his little brother. His Sammy. There was a red handprint plastered on Sam's face. It looked bright red against his brother's paling face.

" Look, I'm sorry," Dean began, but Sam speedwalked to the impala. Dean sighed, and rubbed his face. He felt bad, really bad. His hand even still stung. What did he do?

He opened the car door, and sat inside. He looked at Sam. Sam was facing the window, avoiding Dean's gaze. He could feel Dean's eyes burning holes into his face. That made his face turn red, or more red.

Dean needed to make up for this. But how?

He'll figure it out though. He started the engine, and drove to the nearest Motel. They finally found one. Except when it looked crappy on the outside, it also looked crappy in the inside. The walls were a nasty yellow, and the carpet a gross brown. And that wasn't it's intentional color.

Dean took the bed closest to the door, out of instinct, and Sam took the farthest one.

" Sam, I'm sorry okay? I just-"

He was cut of by Sam shutting the bathroom door behind him. Dean groaned, what should he do?

Sam wasn't mad, but mostly just shaken. He knew Dean was mad, and he knew that he was upset, but he didn't think Dean would hit him. The anger that radiated off of Dean could roast a pig, it was so intense. He should have just shut his trap.

He went to the sink and washed his face with cold water. It helped the slight sting on his cheek to calm. The slap itself wasn't too bad although it hurt, he's had worse no doubt, but the though of Dean being so pissed at him that he drew his hand hurt. His face did still hurt though.

He gathered himself, and decided to go to bed. He wouldn't talk to Dean anymore, and he would do whatever he said, that way nothing else happens.

Dean heard the bathroom door open, and he looked up from his knife he had been fidgeting with.

He saw how Sam went straight to his bed and plopped down.

Dean had already tried to apologize but it didn't work. He decided to wait till they both simmer off a bit.

Dean too crawled in his bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he could sleep. There was too many things going on in his mind to even try to relax.

Sam too had too much to think about, it was hard to sleep knowing your brother hit you out of pure anger and rage.

They laid there for hours before one of them spoke up.

" I'm sorry Sam, I-I was just mad y'know."

" I'm not mad Dean," Sam sighed," I sort of was at first, but I was just.."

He couldn't finish.

" I know. And I'm sorry. I just hate being wrong, you know that more than anyone,"

Sam smiled even though no one could see it. Yeah, Dean hated to be wrong, and even worse to be corrected.

" I'm sorry too, for the hunt,"Sam sighed at how weird and cheeky he sounded," I should have shut my trap, and I knew I should've too,"

" You've just got a big mouth that's all," Dean joked.

" I can, can't I?"

" We good?" Dean said, now facing Sam.

" Yeah, we're good,"

Dean moved in his bed, and Sam looked over to see why. Dean had moved to the far side of the bed.

" For old times sake?"Dean asked.

Sam laughed," I guess,"

" Just don't hog the bed you Sasquatch,"

" I won't,"

" You better not, goodnight,"

" Goodnight princess," Sam said as he pulled the blanket on him. That earned him a slight punch to the shoulder.

**Sorry for mistakes. I feel this wasn't really well put together, but it's all good. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
